Silly Bella
by Electric-Blue-Eyes
Summary: Okay wierdest and definalty not my best one shot EVER. I just had to write it because It thought it might be funny, but truely its a waste of time...anyways mighg as well read it! R


**Okay so this is a really weird one shot that I just HAD to do. Yes it's... an interesting topic, but I got this idea from my sister when she was...well yeah moody ******** LOVE YA SIS! (p.s I'm crazy and I know it!!!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters...but I do own my Fish!!!!! YEAH fishy!!**

**Third person POV:**

It was a normal afternoon in the Cullen house. Rosalie was sitting beside Emmett reading some sort of fashion magazine, while Alice was playing with Jaspers fingers as she sat in his lap, Carlisle and Esme were having a little moment with both their eyes closed enjoying the sun on their unbreakable skin. The only thing that seemed to be different was Bella and Edward. Bella seemed to be upset and grumpy but she wouldn't tell anyone why, and Jasper couldn't pin point her feelings, Edward seeing Bella this way made him anxious and annoyed that he couldn't read her mind.

"Hey Bella," Alice chimed in a conversational tone, "Do you want to go out this afternoon and look for some food for Charlie or anything, do you have chores to be done, because me and you could do them together?" She asked hopefully, trying to get Bella to talk or at least be normal.

"No Alice, I don't want to. Thanks," She paused, "Edward can you take me home please?" Both Alice and Edward exchanged worried glances but he nodded.

Edward pulled the silver Volvo into Charlie's drive way. The whole car ride Bella was silent; she looked out the window and sighed when Edward came to open her door.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong, its very distressing to see you this way, you know you can tell me anything right?" Edward comforted as he walked her to the door, all Bella did was nod, give a smile and kiss Edward on the cheek.

"Thank, nothings wrong, I just want to be alone for a while, if that's alright..." Edward was shocked for a second but then slumped back to his car and drove off.

"What was with Bella recently?" Edward wondered aloud when he had got back to his house. "She has been like this for the past week." He moaned. All of a sudden Esme jumped up.

"Alice, come with me." She stated not telling anyone what she was thinking, even blocking her thoughts from Edward. Alice, confused, walked behind Esme as she went out the front door. After a second or two the confused Cullens heard one of their many cars leave the house.

**BPOV**:

"Ugg why now," Bella screamed to herself. "I wish I were a vampire already so these stupid girl things wouldn't happen!" Bella was lying on her bed curled up in a little ball holding her lower stomach. "Stupid cramps..." she mumbled.

Bella was so caught up with herself to not even here Esme and Alice barge into her house. Esme walked right into Bella's room and sat on the bed beside her.

"Bella, sweat heart, I know what your going through. I may have been human a longer time ago then you certainly have but I think I understand. I don't think I could ever forget." Alice still looked confused, because she couldn't remember being human. But Bella looked up at Esme with an embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry I have been so annoying..." Bella started but Esme stopped her.

"Being a girl is tough, so why do you go get ready and well go get you some chocolate." Alice suddenly understood, and was on her way to Bella's bathroom. She was back in a second with a small bottle in her hands.

"I may not remember but I certainly watch T.V, so here take an Advil, I'll go get you some water." They got Bella all drugged up and happy, and left for the local store. It had been sunny but the sky had conveniently clouded over so they were able to walk around care free.

They bought Bella a king sized chocolate bar, because chocolate makes the world go around each day, and then took her back to the Cullens place. When the three of them walked in laughing and smiling with a bag of chocolate in Esme's hand, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward especially were completely confused. Rosalie clued in and let out a laugh which made every one more confused.

"It's a girl thing." Rose, Esme, Alice and Bella said at the same time.

**Defiantly the weirdest, and cheesiest story I have ever written but I think its funny...well not the "Time of the month" part, it's annoying, but how Bella is so dramatic...sort of like me!!! HEHE...anyways...go read a better story or something because it's defiantly not one of my best...I'll probably just delete it...but oh well... I have more one shot's to be written!!! YEAHHHH.**

**Electric-Blue-Eyes.**

**XOXO**


End file.
